


Still Counts [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Tattoos, arthur in louboutins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gets more than what he asked for for Valentines Day and Arthur is very smug about it. Ropes may be involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Counts [Fanart]

A little late for Valentines Day but I started drawing it on V-day, that still counts right?? I started out trying to draw fluff and somehow it ended up like this. I’m very much on the Arthur with stockings and heels and a waistcoat train! 

 

Posted [here](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/139412670182/a-little-late-for-valentines-day-but-i-started) on tumblr


End file.
